


When the World Spins in Reverse

by Darkfire2466



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Charac, Character Death, F/F, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfire2466/pseuds/Darkfire2466
Summary: The history of the Assassins and Templars continues on into the Era of Overwatch, post-recall, and now that Mercy knows the truth, she's turning on the people she once considered friends to ensure the protection of free will, as the newest member of the Assassin Brotherhood.





	1. Whispers behind Closed Doors

Angela “Mercy” Ziegler was on the brink of tears as she stood quietly outside the office of Commander Jack Morrison, now known as Soldier:76.   
Once we get ahold of the Apple of Eden, we’ll be able to finally secure peace for mankind in the way that was intended, the destruction of free will. Then we’ll be able to emerge from the shadows, and destroy the Brotherhood once and for all. Starting by snuffing out those Talon savages. But for now, we continue on. Remember my brothers and sisters, humanity was built to serve, it is what they were created to do.  
He’d said, she hadn’t even stuck around long enough to figure out what Morrison meant, but she understood what mattered. He wanted an Apple to destroy free will, and Talon was the only thing standing in his way. She didn’t even know what to think anymore, she’d once though Overwatch were the heroes, but now, she wasn’t so sure. What she did know was that for some reason, now that she knew what Jack’s goals were, she had no choice but to go back to someone whom she’d sworn to never speak to again.  
The only person in Talon who possibly wouldn’t kill her on sight, and would be quite likely to actually speak to her rather than run her in circles, Minister of Genetics in Oasis, Moira O’Deorain.  
Good thing she’d been invited to speak, somehow, she didn’t think it’d be a good thing for Jack or anyone else in Overwatch to learn that she’d overheard that particular conversation.


	2. Answers to Unspoken Questions

It hadn't taken long for Angela to get Moira to agree to meet her, especially considering her wording most likely made it painfully evident that at that particular moment, she was fearing for her life, blue eyes shining reflectively into the hardlight lens covering the right eye of the woman she'd flown across oceans to see.  
"Moira, please. I wouldn't be here if I had an alternative option. And trust me, I certainly wouldn't be coming to you for help if literally anyone else would do."  
Moira huffed, the Irish geneticist had wanted to see Angela for obvious reasons, though she'd been hoping it wouldn't be for something work related. After a few moments, she made the mistake of looking down fully into Angela's sky blue eyes, the usually calm and serene blue flickering with barely contained fear, and that was all it took for Moira to make her decision.  
"Oh fine. You'd best talk while I work. Idle hands are the devil's workshop."  
She spat, Angela had yet to give her a valid reason for being there, and despite the patience she'd been trained to have from a very young age alongside her brothers, she was never one to waste time, whether it be during her 'day-job' as a geneticist, or during a mission. She was never idle for long, always doing something to benefit her chances of success.  
"Talk Ziegler, I haven't got all day."  
Angela shivered, taking a deep breath before speaking.  
"Jack wants to destroy free will using some kind of apple."  
Moira blinked, in complete and total shock before for the first time, Angela watched Moira, the calm, collected, prideful, and arrogant scientist, overcome with a look of pure unadulterated terror.  
"An Apple of Eden?"  
Moira asked, looking more afraid than Angela had ever imagined to see her.  
"Yeah, I don't think he has it, whatever it is though. He wants to destroy Talon first."  
Moira took a deep breath, putting the experiment she was working on down and glancing over to the white-tailed eagle that had been basically unnoticed the entire time, her steady gaze bringing Angela's attention to the bird. Before she could do anything about it though, the bird opened its wings and flew off.  
"You sure do have a way of getting yourself into the worse possible situations, don't you?"  
Moira asked, opening the window for the bird to leave before closing it and methodically silencing the rest of the room. Whatever was to be said in this room would most likely be said in the confidence that it was never mentioned again.  
"What do you mean I keep getting myself in the worse possible situations?"  
Moira sighed, not too incredibly pleased by what was about to be said, she was saved when her computer was immediately hacked by a surprisingly serious looking Sombra, Amelie looking right over her shoulder at the screen.  
"Gabe and Akande will be here in a second. Are you sure about telling her? She works for THEM!"  
Angela was getting more and more confused by the moment, up until the rest of team Talon joined the video feed.  
"We have no choice, the resources she provides can prove to be quite useful to us. Besides that, she knows of the Apple of Eden. Jack wants it, and if he gets it, even if Overwatch is illegal there will be no stopping their rise to power. It will cost us everything our ancestors have fought for."  
Akande and Sombra froze, they knew what she was talking about, and like everything else Moira had done, she knew this was an argument she could easily win and that if she pushed the right buttons she'd be granted the permission she needed to tell Angela the real history of the world.  
"And before any of you asks for Assassin lineage, may I remind you our resident 'mercenary' was originally one of the enemy as well?"  
Akande hummed.  
"She does have a point, and having someone who specializes in healing on our side would significantly even the odds. Though this would also have to require that your 'friend' agree to be loyal to Talon."  
Moira was quiet for a moment before turning to Angela.  
"If we tell her the truth, she'll join us."  
She explained, Angela having been in a stunned silence the entirety of the time the Talon operatives had been talking, and even as she prepared to speak again, the mention of some secret truth stunned her into silence as Moira began to enlighten her, telling her the story of the Assassin Brotherhood, and their counterparts the Templars, starting their history from the very beginning with the Templars founder, Cain, and the first of the Assassins, an Egyptian Magi who went by the name Bayek of Siwa.  
Though she did have to mention, under the constant prodding of Sombra, why they each had eagles for companions, and just to keep things in order, she started with the beginning on them too, mentioning the first named eagle in Assassin history, Senu.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Angela a few long moments to comprehend all the new information, and Moira was starting to get twitchy waiting for a response, her hidden blades, disguised by minuscule hardlight generators in her cuff-links, ready to be deployed should she have to kill Angela to keep the Brotherhood a secret.  
"Is there any way I can help? I may be working for Overwatch now, but if their goal this entire time was to rip away free will from the human populace then my opinion on what is right and what is wrong has severely changed. My entire life's work revolves around me having the will to keep going even when others tell me it's impossible to do what I'm trying to do. Free will is the only way humans advance and evolve. Why would you take that away?"  
Gabe let out a raspy sound that Angela couldn't quite tell if he was laughing, choking, or growling.  
"The Templars want to be the ones in control of humanity. In their opinion, humanity was created to serve, and who better than them. It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen."  
Angela seemed surprised right off the back, that having been the most Gabriel had said to her in years, quite possibly ever all things considered. Commander Reyes having always been a man of few words, even before Moira had had her way with his genetics. And of even fewer after.  
"You do realize that even if joining the Brotherhood on the inside is the right thing to do, people will only see it as their 'Guardian Angel' betraying them if they find out, right?"  
Moira asked, pushing every button she could think of to get Angela to back out of becoming a fully fledged member of the Brotherhood.   
"Then I suppose I'm going to have to earn myself a new nickname then won't I? I refuse to work for an organization with such a dastardly plot in mind for humanity. Is there a way I can help?"  
Sombra spoke up quickly, her mind running at 100 miles a millisecond.  
"We could use an insider. We've got three that I know of, and one of them isn't going to help us until she gets a go ahead from the Mentor of her nation's Brotherhood. They should be able to train you pretty easily too."  
Angela nodded, blue eyes glinting like hardened steel and Moira couldn’t help but think of how in love she was with the younger doctor.  
“Well Moira, can you get our friends in the UK brotherhood to send in a new bird?”  
Sombra asked, Moira just nodding as the hacker promptly hung up without a goodbye, looking over only to find her own personal eagle, who was just as intelligent and standoffish as she herself was, rather enjoying being lavished with attention by Angela, fluffing out her feathers as Angela pet her.  
“Well, now that you know why I do what I do, there is one last thing we should probably get to work doing. I just need a DNA sample. It will make your training easier.”  
Moira offered, surprised when Angela willingly let her gather the DNA sample needed for the newest version of the Animus, the ‘controversial’ device that she’d been building during her tenure with Overwatch, and had continued in Blackwatch. Her new design homing in on the past ‘flaws’ of the Animus and using them to her advantage, putting the device into specialized nanobots so that every time the subject slept for more than 5 minutes they’d be pulled in to live through one of their ancestors memories, capitalizing on the bleeding effect to further speed the training process.  
“Are you ready?”  
Moira asked, admittedly somewhat concerned about what would happen. She figured Angela to be of Assassin descent, but had no idea who exactly would be Angela’s ancestor, and considering there were people like Jack the Ripper to be descended from, she almost didn’t want to know. She was almost overjoyed when she found out that apparently changing signs was a family thing, Angela being the descendant of Edward Kenway, and further back, Ezio Auditore da Firenze.  
“I never thought you’d be one for piracy, but I suppose I could see you commanding one of the Brotherhood ships.”  
Moira commented, working quickly to inject Angela with the nanobots, explaining what they did and any possible side effects as they worked. Surprisingly enough, the only real side effect that could be considered negative were the temporary headaches at the very beginning of the treatment, and even those could easily be taken care of with an over the counter medication.  
“Moira, this may well be the safest thing you’ve ever created.”  
Angela said calmly, the quip getting Moira to stop her daydreaming for a moment.  
“You have no idea how true that statement actually is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your ideas and opinions, this is the first thing I've posted on this site, and hopefully, it goes better than my other endeavors.


End file.
